


Christmas

by theLiterator



Series: Cisco/Wells not-quite-AU [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, D/s, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Pre-Series, Prompt Fill, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Central City has a city-wide power outage over the holidays, and Cisco Ramon is stuck with his family and his cell phone is about to die, so he calls the only person he knows who might care.</p><p>Dr. Wells has too much tied up in Cisco being loyal to only him to do anything but come running when called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts).



> The prompt was Cisco/Eobard!Wells: “there’s a storm and omg i’m losing signal are you okay?? hold on let me drive 489432 miles to get you the night before christmas” (Can be pre-finding out or whatever. Hahaha.)
> 
> I totally wrote it in my Cisco/Eobard series.
> 
> This is a prequel to Opposite of Amnesia but won't make sense without the flashbacks in that fic, so please read it first.
> 
> Also, many, MANY thanks to [Growtear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/growtear) for checking on my Spanish and doublechecking some other references. You're awesome, babe!

Cisco stared at his phone in the flickering light of the candles and bit his lip. There was only 3% battery remaining, and it was Christmas Eve. No matter what unspoken rules there were about their relationship, surely it would be acceptable for Cisco to call Dr. Wells on Christmas Eve?

He had almost no time left to decide, because until power was restored to the city, his phone would stay dead, and he’d be trapped in his family home with only candlelight and an array of disapproving family members to distract him.

“Cisco?” Dr. Wells answered on the first ring. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Cisco replied. “I wanted to tell you Merry Christmas, but my phone’s about to die, and I already used up the charge on my backup battery pack, and--”

“That’s quite all right, Cisco,” Dr. Wells said, voice heavy and warm with approval. “I’m glad you called me. Are you trapped in that apartment? Do you have enough food and water?”

“No,” Cisco said, trying and failing to make his voice as light as Dr. Wells’s was. “No, I’m at my parents’ place. There’s plenty to eat and the pipes are all working so it’s just… no electricity.”

“You _aren’t_ okay,” Dr. Wells said, sounding irritated.

“No!” Cisco protested. “I’m fine, it’s fine. Just. You know. Bored.” He forced a laugh. “No electricity, nothing for Cisco to do except play cards with his Abuela, and, you know, she cheats, so--”

“I’ll come get you,” Dr. Wells said. “We’ll have Christmas together. I’m certain I can rustle up a tree and some decorations--”

“The city is locked down!” Cisco protested. “You can’t--”

“You don’t give the orders, Cisco,” Dr. Wells said, a gentle reminder. Cisco shivered.

“Yes, sir,” he whispered. “But it’s dangerous, the streets are impassable, and--”

“Cisco,” Dr. Wells said. “I’m not leaving you there, with _them_.”

“It’s not that bad!” Cisco protested.

There was no response, and Cisco pulled his phone away from his ear, staring at the glossy black screen. He bit his lip.

He really hoped Dr. Wells wouldn’t come, but at the same time--

“Mama is looking for you, Paco!” Dante shouted through the door. Cisco flinched. “Come on, no seas tonto, stop hiding in your room; besides, Abuela is lonely and the table isn’t set.”

“I hate you,” Cisco hissed under his breath, but he pasted a smile on his face and opened the door. “Eres un imbécil," Cisco said loud enough for Dante to hear, shoving past him and into the kitchen.

“Cisco!” his mother admonished, brandishing her spoon at him. “Don’t say things like that to your brother!”

***

His dad had joined him in losing to Abuela, who cackled gleefully whenever she took a hand and kept calling him Dante only to look confused and shake her head when it didn’t feel right.

Well, he supposed, at least she knew he was his own person, even if she couldn’t remember his name.

“And what was it Francisco does again?” Tía Sofía asked loudly and obnoxiously from the kitchen. “He has long hair, it makes him look lazy.”

Cisco pretended to ignore her and shuffled the deck loudly.

“Oh, you know, he just plays with his toys like always,” his mom said. “He works downtown somewhere.”

Cisco flushed, and his dad made a clucking noise. “If you would get a job at Tío Nico’s garage, your mother would be able to brag. But you don’t, you work in a place where none of us can come see, so of course we might say you’re lazy. There’s no way to think otherwise.”

“Dante doesn’t work hard,” Cisco protests.

“Dante es un progigio,” Abuela said dreamily. Cisco bit his lip and started dealing the cards out.

During their fifth hand, someone knocked loudly on the door, and Cisco nearly jumped out of his skin.

“I’ll get it!” Dante shouted, and their mom hollered after him about the heat escaping.

Of course, with the fire in the fireplace in the family room and the gas range in the kitchen, that wasn’t as big a deal as it could be.

“Thank you,” Dr. Wells’s voice echoed down the hall.

“It’s our pleasure, sir. Mama would be very angry if I made you stand in the cold on Christmas Eve,” Dante said, turning on the charm as always.

Cisco made a face, and his dad smacked his arm. “Stop that,” he snapped. “We have company.”

Cisco flinched. “Sorry,” he said quietly, as Dante guided Dr. Wells into the family room.

“What brings you here with all the streets closed, sir?” Dante asked.

“Cisco, actually,” Dr. Wells replied.

“Hello, sir,” Cisco said quietly, turning to gauge Dr. Wells’s mood. Dr. Wells smiled his special smile at Cisco, and he relaxed a little.

“What’s the game?” Dr. Wells asked, settling down on the floor next to Cisco.

“Burro Castigado,” Cisco said. “It’s my deal next, I’ll deal you in,” he added, then tilted his hand so Dr. Wells could see and he could explain the rules, with Abuela cheerfully contributing blatant lies to try to confuse him.

His shoulder was warm against Cisco’s, and Dante was staring furiously at them.

A few hands later, Cisco got up to check on the kitchen and Dante followed him, pinning him against a wall once they were out of everyone’s sight.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, _mija_ ,” Dante snarled, yanking on Cisco’s hair painfully, “Inviting your _boyfriend_ to _Christmas_.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend!” Cisco hissed, trying to disentangle Dante’s fingers from his hair. “He’s my _boss_. Leave me alone!”

“Oh, he’s your _boss_? Well I guess we know why little Francisco got such a fancy job downtown then, don’t we?” Dante said, letting go of Cisco’s hair and patting it back into place with a smirk.

“It’s not like that,” Cisco protested. “I-- I’m very qualified for my job. I’m the best in my field!”

“Yeah, yeah, playing with toys and building RC Godzillas, what a field,” Dante mocked. “Go on, run to mama then, tell on me,” he added, turning back toward the living room. “I’ll keep your _boss_ company.”

Cisco chatted briefly with his mom and Tía Sofía about supper, grabbed some drinks, and was back out in the family room in record time, only to catch the tail end of Dr. Wells telling a story.

“Ah, the man of the hour! I was just telling your brother about the modifications you’ve been heading up on the accelerator,” Dr. Wells said warmly.

“You’re the one with all the theoretical models,” Cisco protested.

“And you’re the one who’s implementing them,” Dr. Wells replied. “Honestly, Cisco, you shouldn’t sell yourself short. You’re an invaluable member of my team, and I live in fear of the day when Mercury Labs poaches you from me.” He hooked an arm around Cisco’s shoulders and dragged him in for a half-hug.

“You raised a great kid her, Mr. Ramon,” he added, smiling around at everyone in the room.

“Are we playing or talking?” Abuela demanded, smacking the card table.

Dr. Wells laughed and gestured for Cisco to take his seat. He did, feeling deeply uncomfortable in his skin, suddenly.

***

Having someone to share his bed with, considering the heat was still off with the rest of the electricity, was pretty nice, all things told.

“You didn’t have to come,” Cisco said into the soft skin of Dr. Wells’s neck.

“Of course I did,” Dr. Wells said warmly. “My very clever boy needed me.”

“I--” Cisco floundered. “I can handle my own family,” he said after a moment, and Dr. Wells started stroking his hair, the gentle motions familiar and soothing.

“Of course you can,” Dr. Wells asserted, still petting his hair. “But you don’t _have_ to.”

Cisco adjusted his position so he could curl up properly against Dr. Wells’s side, and Dr. Wells wrapped his free arm around him and tugged the blankets up higher.

“I’d never leave you to work at Mercury Labs,” he whispered.

Dr. Wells kissed his forehead. “Of course you won’t,” he said equally quietly. “You’re _my_ clever boy.”

Cisco smiled and relaxed enough that he could feel sleep creeping up on him.

“You have to sleep too, or Santa won’t come,” he mumbled.

“Feliz Navidad,” was Dr. Wells’s mumbled reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So allourheroes was not content without sex, so here. Sex. Also, excitingly, Dante's POV of said sex.

Dr. Wells woke him up after a few hours with a kiss, and Cisco kissed him back until Dr. Wells started fumbling with his clothes.

Cisco pushed at Dr. Wells. “Stop," he whispered. "We can't; the walls are thin!"

"But I want to, Cisco," Dr. Wells said. "I want _you_."

"I shouldn't-- if they find out--"

"Shh," Dr. Wells said, kissing him. "If you're very, very quiet, they'll never know. Can you be quiet for me, Cisco?"

"I--"

"My very good boy," he said, fingers tracing down Cisco's sides. "I know you can be quiet."

Cisco nodded, and then Dr. Wells rucked up his shirt and bent his head to bite on a nipple, and Cisco cried out, arching his back into the sensation.

“Only sometimes," Dr. Wells said, dropping a kiss on his nipple and brushing his tongue over it. "Sometimes you are a very _bad_ boy."

Cisco whimpered, and when Dr. Wells bit again, he choked back any sound, digging his fingers into the sheets with the effort of it.

"Good boy," Dr. Wells cooed, and Cisco blushed. "Keep it up, pretty boy, I know you can do it."

Cisco managed to keep himself still as Dr. Wells made his way down his torso, though it got harder and harder to do as the sensation mounted, but when Dr. Wells reached for the drawstring of his pajama pants, Cisco grabbed his hand and hissed "Stop, you can't."

Dr. Wells laughed. "Cisco, Cisco, Cisco," he murmured. "I didn't think you would want corner time in your own bedroom."

Cisco murmured.

"You can let go, and be quiet, and enjoy yourself," Dr. Wells said. "Or, you can go stand in the corner, and when time's up, you can come back and _I_ will enjoy _myself_."

Cisco's fingers clenched around Dr. Wells of their own accord. "I can't," he whispered.

Dr. Wells hmmed, then carefully smoothed Cisco's shirt back down, standing up and drawing him from the bed.

Cisco felt weirdly disconnected, even as Dr. Wells picked the corner of the room farthest from the bed and positioned him in it.

"Can you at least stand here?" Dr. Wells said, voice impatient. Cisco nodded, wanting to scrub the tears that were forming away, but that wasn't allowed in his corner.

Even if this wasn't exactly _his_ corner. Well, it was, but it wasn't his _corner_ , though obviously Dr. Wells seemed to think it didn't really matter.

An interminable time later, a few moments before he didn't think he could hold back the shivers from the chilly air of the room, Dr. Wells called him back. "Cisco, take off your clothes and come here," he said quietly.

Cisco was floating on a fog, and Dr. Wells's order was a normal one, and _easy_ one, so he loosened the drawstring on his pants and slid them off, and then stripped off his shirt too.

"Good boy," Dr. Wells said warmly, and Cisco hurried to climb into the warm bed. Dr. Wells's skin was hot and perfect against his hands, and he pressed bodily against him.

Dr. Wells licked his thumb and wiped the tear tracks off of his cheeks. "If you would just be as good as I _know_ you can be, you wouldn't have to be punished."

Cisco nodded. "I don't think I can be quiet," he whispered.

"That's alright," Dr. Wells said. "I have a plan. And once they open the roads again, I'm going to take you home, and you're going to _sing _for me."__

__Cisco swallowed hard, feeling all of his blood flow to his groin. "Okay," he whispered._ _

__"Good boy," Dr. Wells said again._ _

__Dr. Wells rolled him over and spooned up behind him; he'd found lube, though it was probably expired (did lube expire? Cisco wondered), and he once Cisco started moaning again, he pressed his clean hand over Cisco's mouth. Cisco panicked for a second, not really sure what was happening, and then Dr. Wells said, low and right in his ear, "It's okay, Cisco. I've got you. Nothing can touch you while you're mine."_ _

__Cisco jerked his hips forward, and then back onto Dr. Wells's erection, and Dr. Wells chuckled into his ear. "I can feel you," he said. "So perfect, just for me, my darling, sweet, clever boy."_ _

__Dr. Wells clenched his hand on Cisco's hip, controlling their movements, and Cisco groaned into his hand._ _

__Dr. Wells's hand shifted, and then it closed around Cisco's erection so he lunged at the wrong time, screwing up the friction and the steady rhythm inside him so Cisco tried to mumble an apology into Dr. Wells's hand, and Dr. Wells chuckled low and dark and hot. "You should be glad that I couldn't make that out, shouldn't you?" he asked._ _

__Cisco whimpered, and Dr. Wells twisted his hand _just so_ , and Cisco cried out and bucked his hips again, and Dr. Wells's breath was panting hot in his ear as he came, hot and pulsing inside of Cisco._ _

__"N-now you," Dr. Wells ordered, and Cisco whimpered and bit the hand covering his mouth and came too._ _

__***_ _

__Dante rolled over and covered his eyes. He could hear Cisco murmuring with his boss in the room next door, and he really did _not_ miss sharing a wall with his brother. He was a talker, after all; never shut up, not even when he was asleep._ _

___”Stop,”_ Dante heard clearly, and he groaned. Shit, were they going to get into some pissy argument at 2 am on Christmas, and he he was going to have to listen-- _“Stop, the walls are thin.”__ _

__Dante sighed, and then, when he thought maybe they weren’t going to fight after all, Cisco made a noise that sounded--_ _

___“Only sometimes,"_ Cisco’s boss said in a very distinct tone, _"Sometimes you are a very_ bad _boy."_ and _shit_ , Dante had _known_ that guy was doing that stuff with Cisco, but this didn’t really sound…_ _

__Normal._ _

__“Ugh,” he groaned aloud. Because of course not only was Cisco fucking his boss, they had to be _weird_ about it too._ _

__He didn’t hear anything for long minutes, and had nearly drifted off when the noises started up again._ _

__“Fuck me,” he hissed, and immediately regretted his choice of words, because suddenly he was thinking of Cisco’s boss pressing him up against a wall._ _

__Biting him._ _

__Standard sort of thing, really, except…_ _

__Except the man was next door, grunting and calling Cisco all sorts of stupid things like clever and pretty and perfect._ _

__It was disgusting, the slap of skin on skin and the creak of the bed as the weight shifted on top of it, and…_ _

__Dante slid his hand down to cup himself, just a little, just to make things more comfortable, except that Cisco was whining, muffled, and Dante couldn’t help but picture that too, maybe the boss would flip him around, would let him bite his forearm to keep from making too much noise-- maybe the boss--_ _

__He fumbled for the lube in his bedside drawer and then wrapped his hand around his dick, no longer pretending not to be into the noises filtering through the wall, arching his back and biting his lip to keep quiet._ _

__“Perfect,” the boss said, and Dante pretended it was just for him._ _


End file.
